He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Nara Bear
Summary: This story is about a girl named Petal Sanchez but is also known as 'The Ark Assassin'. Find out Petal's dark past and find out how life turns out for her on Earth. She doesn't make friends easy but she sure as hell has males falling head over heels for her. Pairings of Bellamy x OC and Jasper x OC. * Updated Weekly * Story is better than the summary * Rated M *


**Okay, so this is my first 'The 100' story I have ever written. So sorry if it's not the best story I have ever written, because I must admit that even this wasn't a piece of cake to write. I apologise if some of the wording isn't exactly the same as on the show because honestly I really couldn't be bothered going to check every god damn thing said.**

**This story has a lot of swearing in it, so don't read it if you don't like reading bad language or whatever.**

**I'm thinking of making this a Bellamy x OC story, I was thinking about making a Jasper x OC or a Finn x OC story but I think I will save them for another story. But I think there might be a little Jasper x OC in there somewhere, eventually. I know that there is a lot of competition in the Bellamy x OC divison but please give this one a chance. I'm trying. c;**

**It also won't be the exact story line either, because that will take even longer for me to post a new chapter, I will try to post a chapter each week if it's going okay.**

_I feel the sun on my face._

_I see trees all around me, scent of wildflowers on a breeze._

_It's so beautiful._

_In this moment, I'm not stranded in space._

_It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation._

_Fortunately, there were survivors at the time of the bombs._

_There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many._

_We're told that Earth needs another 100 years before becoming survivable again and man can go home, back to the ground._

_The ground, that's the dream._

_This is reality._

_Reality sucks._

I was sitting against a small sized wall, just staring at the other side of the petite room.

I've been in here for at least three and a half years now and being in a tiny room like this does seem to drive you crazy. You don't know what's real anymore. You lose yourself. I speak from experience. Sometimes I wonder if I did get a second chance back out there, would I just want to come back here again? I have no idea if I would be able to tolerate the menacing and judgemental looks I would most likely get. The whispers as I walk past. No doubt about it that I would just end up in here again. What can I say? Everything happens for a reason?

I feel safe in here; no bastard can interrupt and harass me out of free will. But there is one statement on my mind. _I'm scared that I'm not myself and I'm scared that I am. _**(Orange Is The New Black quote, anybody? c; ). **

My deep thinking was disturbed by a loud clang coming from y left. I quickly snapped my head to the side to see two guards standing there. _Great. Not these two idiots. _I thought bluntly.

"Prisoner 232, stand against the wall." The tall, brunette guard commanded with a smug look on his face.

_Perfect, an opportunity to piss Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Scratch that. They're both Tweedle Dum._

_"_And if I don't?" I stayed put in the spot I had been sitting in, with a grin growing on my face while raising my right brow at the same time.

"You really want to test us now, Petal?" The shorter guard with shaggy blonde hair said with an agitated look on his face.

"We really don't have time for this." The first guard spoke once again with the same annoyance in his voice.

"Stand against the wall." The shorter guard spoke directly after. He also paused for a few seconds, "Now!" He demanded.

"Like hell I'm going to do what you two idiots ask of me." I snapped with the same grin on my face.

"You don't have to do it willingly." The tall guard responded, seeming to sound threatening with a smug look returning on his face.

"Fuck off." I bluntly responded, causing a bored expression to come across my face, although I knew he wasn't joking.

"Thank god this will be the last time we have to deal with a piece of shit like you." The blonde said, insultingly. But my facial expression changed completely. _What the fuck does he mean the last time? I'm not eighteen for another four and a half months._

But before I could even get the chance to respond to his smartarse comment I saw the two look at each other with a wide grin on their faces. They both took a few steps over to me.

"Now, are you going to get up against that god damn wall or not?" The brunette smirked.

"No." I bluntly stated, although I began moving to the side away from them.

"Fine, do it the hard way. I was hoping you would say that." The blonde spat.

_What?_

Before I could do anything One of the guards had grabbed my long, ponytail, forcing my body to go up with it and got shoved against the wall, face first, causing my lip to form a cut, I could feel the blood trickling into my mouth, I turned my head, seen the blonde, he grabbed my arse, my eyes widen and spat in disgust.

I struggled to get out of the guard's grip, I was yelling at the top of my lungs yelling out for the two larger males to let go of me, which was when I felt something dig into my right wrist. I winced in pain while shouting, "What the fuck!?"

I could hear the both chuckling insensitively.

_Fucking jerks._

Next thing I felt was myself being let out of the cell. I wriggled around, shouting for them to let me go. Shouting things like, "It's not my time yet!", "Let me the fuck go!", "When I get out of your grip you don't know what's coming to you!"

I immediately stopped shouting when I noticed the many other prisoners being dragged around like myself, obviously not so forcefully but still, what in hell is going on?

Once the two guards had stopped forcing me to move and came to a stop I realised I was in a line that was until I got shoved into a small area with many other people strapped into chairs. I looked around quickly, cautiously and curiously to see if I could recognise any of the people around. They were clearly criminals like me, but I had a few questions on my mind.

_Where am I?_

_Why am I in here?_

_Why am I in a room full of delinquents?_

_Where are we going?_

Once I was forcefully shoved into my seat and had my belt done up I began freaking out. I hate being in a crowd of people. It was quite unsettling. That was until my eyes rested on two people that seemed to be about 7 seats down from me. _Jasper and Monty, my childhood best friends. _I haven't seen them in yonks! Since when were they criminals?

I then turned my head to see some more familiar faces, not the faces I wanted to see at the most at the moment.

_Clarke-Princess of the Ark-Griffin and Wells-Prince of the Ark-Jaha._

Wait? Wells Jaha. Out of any idiot, why is he in here?

I was knocked out of my thoughts as the petite room I was in began to shake intensely and a screen turned on, showing another unwanted face, the _Chancellor. _

_Prisoners of the Ark, here me now._

_You've been given a second chance, it is my hope that you will see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself._

_We have no idea what's waiting for you down there._

_If the odds of survival were better. We would've sent others._

_Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable._

"Your dad is a dick, Wells!" I heard someone shout.

_Those crimes will be forgiven , your records wiped clean._

_The drop site has been chosen carefully._

_Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain._

_It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain up to 300 people for two years._

_"_Spacewalk bandit strikes again!" Another kid yelled out.

"Go Finn! Check it out!" Another yelled.

Once the two had spoken I saw a young male float straight across in front of me. Multiple people cheered at this. I joined in. Fuck what the Chancellor has to say! I'd rather rebel! I decided to join him, as well as two other kids, but I floated the opposite way from Finn. Towards Jasper and Monty. Once I had reached them I gave them the 'What's up?' head flick. I think they were surprised to see me when they both exclaimed my name. But I didn't stop floating in time to make a conversation, I examined each person I floated past making eye contact with every single person that looked right back at me, trying to recognise anyone. That was until I stopped floating when a rather interesting male stared right back at me, he looked older than eighteen. I was astonished. What the fuck was he doing on here?

I could hear Wells and Clarke say something to the floating male called Finn, I think. I didn't really care. I was too busy focusing on what the fuck was happening and the feeling of floating. It felt without a doubt awesome.

_Mount Weather is life._

_You must locate those supplies immediately._

_Your one responsibility is to stay alive._

That was when the whole pod had shaking more vigorously than before and the force had pushed me into the brunette that I was having a somewhat staring competition with, my eyes widened, a lot once I had reached body contact so that I was practically laying my back on his lap. Awkward. That thought only stayed in my mind for a few seconds because that's when I felt a large thump, I practically rolled off of Bellamy's lap and smashed my elbow on the hard floor below me. I quickly grabbed it and winced.

There was one more large thump, there were many screams. This time I rolled along the floor to the opposite side of the seats than where I had rolled from before but this time smashed my forehead on the lower part of the seat and yelped out the word, 'Shit!'. I quickly raised my hand to my forehead and then pulled it down to look at it, there was a lot of blood on it. _Great. A split lip, an injured elbow and a bloody head. _

I kicked the closest, non-living object to me as hard as I could. I must admit, I was pretty irritated.

But just as I kicked the unidentified object, everything fell silent and still, even the people.

Out of all honesty I enjoyed the peace but it didn't last long because once everyone had realised that the loud noises and crashes had officially come to a stop everybody unbuckled their seats, quickly rushing to get themselves up to investigate. The first person I had laid eyes on was the male who I was previously laid upon, he gave me a smug looked and walked away. _Thanks for asking if I was okay or not, jerk. _I bluntly thought as I lay where I was for a second before pulling myself up to lean against a seat that was next to me to examine the injuries I had just received. I pulled up the sleeve to my long-sleeved black top and looked at my elbow, it had a slight bit of skin pulled away, was bleeding a little and there was already a bruise forming, a big yellow and purple one. I then went to place my hand on my head again, and winced at the pain because my hand had slightly touched it, it was still bleeding though. Next I had felt my lip it was a little swollen, it would only take a few days to go down.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, I immediately looked away from my examining to see who was walking towards me and of course it was the god damn princess herself, Clarke Griffin. What the hell did she want?

"Fuck off, Clarke." I bluntly ordered with a look on my face before she could get within a few metres of me.

"Are you okay?" Clarke ignored my rude comment, continued walking and kneeled down in front of me.

"Like hell would I tell you?" I replied with a rhetorical question, hoping she'd get the picture that I didn't want to talk to her.

"You should g-" I cut Clarke off as I used my arm with the elbow that wasn't injured to lift myself off of the ground and said, "Goodbye, Clarke." I began to walk away before I gave her a chance to even reply. I didn't want to get a bar of what she wanted to say. As I walked towards the ladder I noticed that Clarke and I weren't the only ones in there, there were also two lifeless bodies on the ground. I identified them as the other two kids that got out of their seats, apart from Finn. Now I'm happy that all I got were these two injuries. I could have died.

I turned and made eye contact with the blonde annoyance following behind me, I quickly made my way down the ladder into a crowd that was full of noise to avoid having to be involved in another conversation with blondie behind me.

I examined what was going on when my eyes wandered to the exit of the drop ship where the male from previously was standing, he looked like he was about ready to open the exit when I heard Blondie behind me yell out, stopping him from his actions, "We can't just open the doors! The air could be toxic." Everyone had turned their attention to the argument about to go down, making the room go silent.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." The male spoke sounding sort of uninterested with his rather deep, husky voice.

"Bellamy!" A young, dark haired, tanned girl exclaimed from behind me and began rushing to the male.

_How did they know each other? Were they old friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend?_

"My God, look how big you are!" He replied to her happily and gave her a tight hug.

_Okay, definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend._

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" The girl had questioned, looking quite rather curious.

"I borrowed it from the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He smirked smugly.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke bumped into their little reunion. I wasn't surprised. Nosey bitch. I laughed a bit at my thought which gave me a couple of questioning looks from a couple of people around me that heard me, obviously curious on why I was laughing. I just shrugged at them. They quickly turned their attention back to the three people at the front when you tanned girl had snapped at Clarke with, "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

I had no idea who this girl was but I think I could get along with her; anyone who wasn't a fan of the privileged was a friend of mine.

"Nobody has a brother!" A voice shouted.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" Another person exclaimed, sounding surprised.

That's when I realised who they were, _the famous Blake siblings, Octavia and Bellamy._

Octavia launched at the crowd, not exactly sure at who she was expecting to attack considering that the person that had shouted it wasn't exactly easy to pick out from the crowd, she quickly got pulled back by her brother as he began speaking, "Octavia, Octavia, no!" Once he had succeeded at pulling her back he continued speaking, "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?" She responded instantly, curiosity growing in her voice with her arms folded in front of her.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." I exclaimed proudly, obviously trying to satisfy younger sibling.

Oh, right. We were just about to be the first people to step on Earth. Holy shit. My face lit up at the thought of this. Finally, no more staring at plain, silver walls.

Seconds later, Bellamy had reached out for the handle to open the exit and opened it. All I could see was a white light shining into my eyes; it was so god damn bright. My eyes then began to settle into the light in front of me, I was finally experiencing what I had been dying to see for years now, colour. The view in front of me was beautiful and I was just dying to get out there and feel it. To feel and live my dream. Adrenaline rushed through my body and without thinking I ran up to where Octavia was standing and before she even got the chance to step on the ground I just ran straight towards the beauty in front of me, we stepped onto the ground at about the same time and all I heard from Octavia who was getting further and further behind me, "We're back, bitches!"

With that I could hear a whole lot of footsteps rushing behind me, obviously feeling the desire to feel the earth under their feet.

Once I was further away from everybody I threw my hands in the air and began to spin around in circles, breathing in the sweet, sweet air that was filling my mouth and nostrils, way better than the fake, stale oxygen they had back on the ark. Right now it felt so good to be alive.

I could hear all the voices from behind me shouting and cheering, they were obviously just as happy as I was.

Once I had finished having my moment, I began walking back to the ark, hoping that I was far enough for nobody to see the moment I had previously. I didn't need anyone thinking I was just some fragile and pathetic girl. I walked over to the drop ship and skimmed my fingers across it and looked at my reflection. I hadn't seen my reflection for three and a half years and I was just itching to see what I had grown to look like. I began to examine what I looked like, it was kind of hard to make out but it was better than nothing. I still had the milky white skin, my face had become slimmer for sure, my hazel eyes stood out, a lot, I admired the colour in them, and I had always liked my eyes. My hair had also grown, a lot, it was down to my butt now, and it was a lot thicker and was still a pastel shade of lilac. But then I looked at my lip, that was quite swollen, which made me frown a bit and then my eyes wandered to my forehead. There was quite a bit of blood around the place, but that could be easily fixed.

My eyes next wandered to my body frame, I turned to my side to check it out, I had lost quite a bit of weight, I was pretty happy with that. My examining was interrupted with a husky voice coming from behind me, "Checking yourself out I see?" He smirked in a smart arse way and slightly chuckled.

"And it's any of your business, why?" I raised my eyebrow with a straight, yet questioning look on my face.

"I'm Bellamy Blake." He completely ignored my question and introduced himself.

"Cool." I bluntly replied, placing my hands in the back pockets of my black, leather skinny jeans.

"But I'm sure you already knew that." He said in a know-it-all tone.

"Don't get too cocky." I smirked in response.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm just being honest." He responded in the same tone once again with his arms folded in front. "Well, aren't you going you introduce yourself?" He raised a brow, obviously expecting to.

"And if I don't?" I quickly responded. Swaying my body to the side while taking a step closer, it didn't work exactly as I wanted it to, considering that I was quite short and I had to look up at him, I was attempting being intimidating.

"I think you want to." He took a step closer.

"No way in hell." I took one step closer, we weren't very far from each other now, I had to fully face my head up to look at him and he had to do the same but instead of looking up, he looked down. Our bodies were only about ten centimetres away from each other. We both had a smirk on our faces and had a threatening look going both ways.

Our 'glare session' was cut off by my name being shouted out from the left of us, I turned to see two familiar faces, Jasper and Monty.

"Petal Sanchez?!"

_Fuck. He wins._

I quickly ran up to them both, giving them a big group hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" I exclaimed happily while exiting the group hug while happily clapping.

"Three and a half years to be exact!" Monty was the first to reply, happily.

"How have you been?" Jasper spoke next with a smile on his face.

"Shit. Those prison cells are a living hell." I laughed, trying to keep the positiveness in the conversation, "I've missed you guys heaps though!"

Before either of the boys could answer me our moment was ruined.

"Petal Sanchez, huh?" I heard Bellamy question from behind me, but before I could respond he continued speaking, "Wait! You're the criminal they called, 'The Ark Assassin'?" He questioned while chuckling, he also said it a bit too loud if you ask me. He spoke so loud that there was now a large amount of people paying attention to us. Some people had also moved away a bit, clearly feeling slightly threatened.

"Yeah? What of it? Couldn't you have waited until the moment was over? Or at least said it a little quieter?" I gestured to the people around us who were listening, but before he could get another word in I asked another question, "And why the fuck are you laughing?" With that being said I gave him a stern look as I walked back up to him.

He was still laughing and spoke in between laughs, "It's just, you? Out of all people?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"You don't look like such a bad arse to me?" He responded, he clearly knew he was pushing my buttons.

"Want to test that?" I threatened. But now it seemed like everyone was listening in and watching intently.

"Sure, princess." He quickly responded. Our bodies were now in a similar position to before.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Jasper looked at Bellamy with an unsettling expression on his face.

Bellamy turned his head to face Jasper, "What harm could come out of this frag-" While he was speaking I snaked my right leg around his left, span him around, I grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back, causing him to fall onto the ground below, once that was done I put one knee on the right side of his body and placed my other one of his lower back.

"That…" Monty answered Bellamy's unfinished question.

Cheering then came from around the place, out of anything, I felt proud. I stood up and took two bows, one to the left, one to the right, and then I began to walk away. I swear I could feel the daggers being dug into the back of my head, I didn't care though.

**There! I'll leave you guys with that for now. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I thought this was long enough, I'm just as proud as Petal does considering the fact that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written. Let me know what you think. Reviews would be nice.c:**


End file.
